


This Galaxy of Ours: Darkness and Light

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NJO to LotF poem, chronicling, in a sense, the journey of the Solo-Skywalker clans from the beginning of the New Jedi Order cycle to the end of the Legacy of the Force series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Galaxy of Ours: Darkness and Light

What can we do,

In this galaxy of ours,

Where the heroes fall,

And the darkness devours?

A single hero has risen,

A bright light for all.

There is hope, somewhere,

In this galaxy of ours.

The brave Jedi fight,

More than a single fire extinguished.

A single strike,

The hero fallen.

The darkness reclaims.

Only pinpricks of light remain.

Of light born, of darkness consumed,

Forever do good and evil fight.

United we stand, divided we fall,

Sanity disappears,

For the brightest light that remains.

Of darkness born, of light despising,

All around, he is rising.

A Solo by name, a Sith, now, by heart,

Many chances has he had,

All rejected by this new monster in him.

Of light and darkness intertwined,

This family has been.

From light and dark more light came,

Of light and light, but two remain –

Darkness and light, forever to fight.

Of light and gray, but one remains –

Fated as gray, touched by dark, guided by light,

So shall he remain.

A final showdown,

The dark and light face off.

Choices made cannot be undone.

Once this galaxy of ours was lit by the blade of a hero,

A blazing light that did not readily fade,

Now his own brother has brought on the darkness,

His sister is the last of his light to remain.

The clashing blades,

The love and the hate,

Brother and sister fight to the end.

Dark fights light, now, a soul is torn.

Whether light or dark remains,

We shall know no more…

Forever to fight, the light and the darkness,

In this galaxy of ours.


End file.
